She was
by PaulineLeighxox
Summary: She was always there whether he liked it or not. And you know, he never actually did like it until the day he saw her again. She was everything he was looking for wrapped up in one. She was... Kagome. Pairing: Ash/ Kagome. One Shot crossover!


Author's Note: I know that I have another story out and everything - one that I only just recently _updated_ - but I couldn't let this one go unwritten.

This is a Pokemon/ Inuyasha crossover.

Pairing: Ash/ Kagome

Summary: She was always there whether he liked it or not. And you know, he never actually did like it until the day he saw her again. She was everything he was looking for wrapped up in one. _She was... _Kagome.

* * *

The first time he saw her was in Pallet Town. She was just starting out - same as he. He was, of course, running late and when he got there, _she _was there.

Professor Oak was the town's Pokemon expert, the person to go to with any questions as well as when you start your very own journey.

Now don't get him wrong, Pallet Town is in no means big but he has never met _her _before.

Running into the lab in nothing but his pajamas, he was looking forward to his first Pokemon - preferably a Charmander but, any will do. He never meant to interrupt their conversation but he was just too excited to remember his manners.

He was a bright eyed ten year old excited with the thought of becoming a Pokemon master. _She _was a ten year old girl with reddish brown eyes that flashed with a hidden passion. That should have been his first clue.

"It's rude to just interrupt," The girl had stated, her voice strong and undeterred. "Or did your mother not teach you any manners?"

He was shocked at the mocking tone in her voice, vaguely reminding him of a certain grandson rival of his.

Turning towards her, he grinned sheepishly ready to apologize but was interrupted just as rudely as he had done to her.

"Look, I don't care for your measly apology," She had said to him that day before turning to the professor with a bright smile. "Thank you, professor. Seeing as my town doesn't necessarily have it's own Pokemon lab or care much about Pokemon as a whole, it is much appreciated that you helped me out."

Professor Oak smiled at her and nodded, "It's no problem at all, Kagome."

That was the day he learned of the name that he would come to despise yet love at the same time.

* * *

The next time he saw her, she didn't even recognize him.

She was battling another trainer with a very strong looking Charmander standing in front of her.

He was mesmerized. He stood next to Brock, a rock type Pokemon gym leader that had joined him, as he watched her defeat her opponent with little to no problem.

After she exchanged a few words with the other trainer, she had turned towards them. He actually expected her - hoped is more like it - to remember him. However, she just gave him a blank look. And he will never admit that he felt just a little bit disappointed in her reaction.

Brock had naturally appeared in front of her before he spoke of her beauty. Before Ash could manage to get him away, Kagome had already set her Charmander on him.

As Brock took off running to try and put out the fire, Ash went up to her.

"I'm sure you remember me," Ash said and before he could continue, Kagome spoke.

"Actually," Kagome said causing hope to flutter in his heart, "I don't."

"Gah!" Ash yelped out before pointing a finger at her. "How can you not?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if I don't deem someone worthy enough then I won't remember. Sorry."

Kagome had turned away and walked towards her Charmander. "You did such a fantastic job, Charmander. I'm so proud of you," She cooed at him and Ash watched as Charmander's chest puffed out with pride at the praise she was giving. "You definitely deserve a good rest." Pulling out a Pokeball, Charmander returned.

"Look," Kagome started as she stood up from where she had knelt earlier, "I don't know you but you obviously know me. How about you guys come with me to town and we'll talk over lunch?"

That was the first time Ash had managed to see a whole different side of her.

* * *

After a while, Kagome had eventually agreed to traveling with them. He learned much about the fire Pokemon trainer and he also realized that they didn't get on as well as he thought.

They fought over the simplest of things like who gets to battle which trainer, whose Pokemon is stronger, what to eat, and where to go.

Even now they were trapped in an argument.

"Honestly Ash! How many times do I have to tell you?" Kagome yelled out.

"Oh I don't know, maybe until you actually agree with what I'm saying?" Ash yelled back, his face red as he tried to get her to see that he was right.

Kagome scoffed at him and as much as Ash liked her (something in which he'd never admit) he couldn't help but hate her as well. She was always contradicting what he said, always telling him what he did wrong, as well as using every moment to tell him how much of a better trainer she was than him.

"Maybe this is why you will never be as great as me when it comes to Pokemon." Kagome sneered.

See? Just like now.

Ash growled at her before stalking off with Pikachu in toe. He had to get away before he did or said something he would soon regret.

Stalking past Brock who had learned to stay silent in their arguments, he walked off into the surrounding forest in hopes of finding a lake or river of sorts to cool off.

That was the day he met another girl and accidentally fried her bike.

* * *

After the day he met Misty, Kagome had suddenly stopped trying to argue with him on anything. Instead, he found himself arguing more and more with Misty.

Of course with Misty being a water type user and Kagome a fire type, they _did not _get along. Kagome would pick at Misty and her water Pokemon at any given chance and it was draining on his nerves.

This day was the day he finally snapped. It will also be the day he regrets most.

"God Kagome! Do you ever not just keep your mouth shut?" Ash had yelled at Kagome after hearing another monotonous comment fall from her lips about Misty.

It had shocked his three companions as well as the Pokemon.

"W-what?" If he wasn't so angry, Ash would have been surprised at Kagome stuttering but at that point, he just didn't care.

"If all you're going to do is pick on my friends and me then why don't you just leave?" Ash continued yelling and ignoring his friends who had tried to reprimand him.

"Are you saying we're not friends?" Kagome had found her strength back and spoke clearly and confidently. Of course, this just served as a catalyst to Ash.

"We were never friends." He spoke so coldly to Kagome that no one dared to say a word against him.

Kagome had taken a deep breathe before nodding. "Fine," Kagome finally said. "If that's how you truly feel, I will leave." Kagome picked up her bag from behind her and placed it on her shoulders.

Brock finally spoke up, "Kagome, you don't need to do this. Let's just take the night to calm down and then talk about it in the morning."

Misty popped in as well with a voice as bright as she could make, "Yeah!" She agreed with Brock. She never even took Kagome's comments to heart because well, she stated some insults to her as well - how Ash didn't hear them is beyond her. "Brock is right. It's dark out and we are all crabby right now. A good night's rest will do us all some good."

"No." Kagome had said it so quietly, they weren't sure they heard correctly. "I will leave tonight and never return. And the only time we meet again, Ash Ketchum, will be when we reached our goal of being in the Pokemon League." Kagome raised her eyes, the red shining more brightly than the brown.

Looking in her eyes, Ash felt like he was being hypnotized. The fire within them burned so brightly that he knew that it was the last straw for her as well.

When she walked away ignoring Brock and Misty's calls, he knew that the day they meet again will be just as she said. And he knew that he won't stand a chance in a battle with her.

* * *

It had been more than just a few months. Almost a year before he finally made it to the Pokemon League.

Along the way, he had met many new people, went on so many different adventures, and of course gained new Pokemon. He was still traveling with Brock and Misty and it couldn't have been better.

Until he lost to a new friend of his. Charizard never did cooperate much like he did as a Charmander. And ultimately, he lost because he didn't train his Pokemon in a way he should have. He was so devastated that he never took notice of the female who had stood watching the battle in one of the entrances to the field.

_The only time we meet again, Ash Ketchum, will be when we reached our goal of being in the Pokemon League._

Ash never forgot those words. He instantly regretted getting mad and sending her away. He missed her like crazy but he knew he'd see her again when he proved himself. And he thought he had.

He lost on his first battle in the league and he could only imagine how far Kagome got.

* * *

Ritchie had approached him the next day before his match. What he said made Ash surprised.

"I'm up against a fire Pokemon trainer. Her name is Kagome. From what I heard, she's no joke."

Ash had froze while Brock and Misty expressed their excitement at seeing Kagome once more. Ritchie had noticed how Ash got quiet and thought maybe it was too soon to say anything about the league. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Kagome used to travel with us. The two never got along and one night, it got out of hand and she left." Brock explained quietly to Ritchie.

"He trained his hardest and fought his way to be here to go up against her because of a promise she said before she left." Misty continued. "He hasn't seen her since he got here and so to hear that you will be going against her is kind of a wake up call."

Ash stood up and sighed. "When is your match?" He was curious. Even if he isn't up against her doesn't mean he can't see her.

"Soon. They should be getting me to get ready any time now."

And just as Ritchie had said that, one of the staff members came to tell him that his match will start in less than five minutes.

"Anything I should know?" Ritchie asked in curiosity.

"She's a fire Pokemon user but that doesn't mean her weakness is water. She's going to be tough because the last time we saw her, she was teaching her Pokemon how to turn their weakness into a strength. We don't know what she has in store except that she won't back down." It was Brock who had spoke up.

Ritchie sighed as he thought of how he barely survived against Ash. "I better go and get myself prepared."

"We'll be there, cheering you on!" Misty had said while waving him off.

* * *

Being in the stands watching the battle is definitely different than being in the battle itself. Pikachu and Togepi were cheering Ritchie in front of the group and they waited with a bated breathe.

"The second match of the Indigo Plateau introduces two trainers who have made it farther than any other so far. On the right entrance, Ritchie!" The announcers voice introduced their friend and from the match before, the crowd went crazy.

"And on the left, the beautiful fire trainer you all love from the splendid take down from yesterday, Kagome!"

If they thought the crowd was crazy before then it was positively insane.

Out stepped Kagome decked out in a new trainer outfit with a Cyndaquil at her feet. With her hair tied in a high ponytail with a fire red head band keeping her bangs out of the way, Kagome looked different already. She had on a regular black tank with a fire red vest on top with a fire symbol embroidered onto the left breast. A pair of simple black spandex shorts were held up with a belt consisting of six Pokeballs - which most likely held her Pokemon - as well as a red and black pouch.

The only thing that stayed the same was the smirk placed upon her face and the all too familiar fire within her eyes.

Kagome was ready to battle. Kagome was looking much like a trainer who can win.

Ash's breathe was taken from him at the sight of her and he could tell from the intake of breathes on either side of him that the same happened to them.

He never regretted his decision more than he didn't that moment.

* * *

After the battle, when Kagome won with flying colors, he had searched high and low for her. The girl that he couldn't stand, the one he argued with constantly to keep from liking her more and more, the one he sent away in anger. She was nowhere to be found.

Just when he was about to give up, she appeared.

She was smiling at him. And he couldn't help but smile widely back.

She was fire personified. He was surprised at how beautiful she looked surrounded by flames and the color of it.

She was...

_Kagome._

* * *

_Okay, so this was just something I had stuck in my head. It sucks, I know but I had to get it out after watching Pokemon. And seeing as I was working on a crossover with Kagome in it, I couldn't help but wonder how she would cope in the Pokemon world._

_The ending is completely rushed, I know but I just wanted to get it out there._

_It's just a one shot and of any of you would like to take the idea and possibly create a full blown story with it, let me know and I'll personally give you complete permission. _

_Hope you enjoyed it! (:_


End file.
